


bad hair and all

by charleywrites



Series: klance daydreams [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleywrites/pseuds/charleywrites
Summary: Lance has a strange fixation on Keith's hair.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klance daydreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050932
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	bad hair and all

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on @srxnlk's twitter thread aka my favorite twitter thread of all time: https://twitter.com/srxnlk/status/1258903481295024128?s=19

“Your hair’s getting really long.”

Keith’s eyes flit from the row of cereal boxes to his boyfriend, returning with two cartons of milk. “Really?”

As if to further prove the comment made, his bangs obscure his vision when his neck slightly cranes upward to accommodate Lance’s height. Before he could do something about it though, fingers were already tucking the offending strands behind Keith’s ear. “Yeah. When was the last time you visited the barber?”

Keith realizes that it has been a while since Lance started doing that. (The frequency didn’t help cease his instant reaction of melting like he took a dive into a river of molten lava.) “I never went.”

Lance scoffs, taking a gloved hand that wasn’t connected to the arm carrying the basket while the both of them walk down the aisle. “Explains the ugly mullet you’re forever cursed with.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Well, looks like that curse is broken since my hair has grown out of it.” Besides, what would Lance be brushing out of his face if he gets it cut? Not like Lance needs to know that.

“Once a mullet, always a mullet—oof!” The almost full grocery basket knocks the air out of Lance when it socks his stomach like a punch. “Hey!”

Keith is already letting go of his hand to briskly trot ahead. Lance shakes his head fondly and runs to catch up.

\---

“Lance,” Keith warns for the fifth time in three minutes, trying to reprimand the six-foot-and-two-inches of Cuban in his lap. He keeps his nose buried in the book he was supposed to be finishing that afternoon, getting exasperated for having to read the same sentence over and over again.

Lance doesn’t halt his actions, however, and Keith could feel the tiny shrubs on his head being repeatedly swiped like a cat would a ball of yarn. “When I said to get a hair appointment, I didn’t mean to go to my brother’s kids’ salon.”

Keith sighs and gives up on getting past the paragraph. He bookmarks the page and closes the book to lightly tap Lance’s forehead. “They’re Nadia and Sylvio. What was I gonna do, say no?”

“You can actually,” Lance says, tone becoming serious as Keith tosses the book on the coffee table. “My family’s already put you up with a lot of babysitting.”

Keith looks down at Lance. His boyfriend seems to be distractedly swatting at his hair. He momentarily casts aside thoughts of how Lance looks perfectly right with his head resting on Keith’s thighs. “Hey.”

Lance meets his stare with an uneasy one.

“If it’s family, it’s not ‘putting me up’ with anything.”

The hair-pawing freezes and Keith watches as Lance’s lips curl into a bright grin that almost had the former trying his hardest not to go into cardiac arrest because how dare his stupidly handsome boyfriend look at him like that as if he doesn’t have a single clue to what it does to Keith’s poor heart—

Keith pinches Lance’s nose to wiggle his face from side-to-side. “Now, quit playing with your nephew and niece’s masterpiece.” He briefly recalls the proud expressions on the two children’s faces after they’ve successfully covered his head with small ponytails. It made sitting still for half an hour and getting his hair yanked more times than he could count worth it.

Lance laughs and resumes his earlier activity. This is ridiculous, Keith is a dog person yet he can’t help but mentally coo at how Lance is acting every bit like a house cat. “They probably got tired of seeing your mullet too.”

Normally, he would fire back with a retort but Keith didn’t have it in him to ruin the fun for Lance. Instead, he scowls and slips his hand into the tan one that was sitting on its owner’s chest and replies with a smile of his own...you know, like an idiot.

\---

“Hey, you're back,” Keith calls out in the most cheery manner he could when he hears the front door open and shut, eyes not straying from the computer screen. He inwardly cringes at how strained it sounds.

Instead of hearing the beginning of a dramatic chronicling, footsteps sluggishly pad towards the kitchen. Just as he’s about to turn around, strong arms envelop his torso and a body is slumping against his back. Maybe it’s Keith’s radar reserved for Lance’s moods or the silence stretching on for a second too long, but Keith slows his typing. “Long day?”

Lance grunts and latches onto the cliff of Keith’s shoulder, slowly dragging his mouth across the fabric of the shirt. The lips trace the shoulder blade with gentle nips, leaving a trail of burning skin in its wake. When they land on the juncture of his neck, Keith almost shivers at the skin contact. The pecks work their way up the side of his throat until they culminate behind his ear where Lance inhales and plants the longest kiss.

Keith takes that as a yes.

Lance nuzzles his nose in his boyfriend’s nape. “Bed?”

“Ten minutes?” Keith negotiates, his fingers typing with more speed in an effort to get his work done as soon as possible.

“Christmas will be here in ten minutes,” Lance exaggerates, whining and burying his face in Keith’s hair.

“You go on ahead. Kolivan needs this on his desk first thing in the morning. You know how he gets.” At this point, Keith doesn’t know if it’s the other or himself he’s trying to reason with. Most probably both.

“Babe, please? I need cuddles.” Lance tightens his embrace. “And I sleep better with you.”

He tried—Don’t look at him like that! Really, he did, but Keith is a weak, pathetic, and whipped man. He sighs, saves the file, and turns off his laptop. An angry Kolivan is tomorrow Keith’s problem.

\---

“Ow! Quit trying to bald me!”

Keith’s attempt of squirming away is foiled when Lance steadies his head with a firm hold. “You will end up bald if you don’t stop squirming!”

Keith huffs and surrenders. It will be futile to resist when the man behind him seems to be determined to accidentally uproot his hair under the pretense of tying it up.

Lance snaps the band in place. “There!”

“Thanks.” It sounds more of a grumble but Keith’s just glad to finally have hands that aren’t his out of his hair (literally). “Now, can you leave me be? Our dinner’s gonna get overcooked and the last thing you’ll be worrying about is choking on hair in your food.”

Lance hums and steps back to give the cook room to move. From where he’s standing, he’s granted a perfect view of his boyfriend in the zone. Strands that are too short to be gathered back escape from the bun, framing a face that is currently scrunched up in concentration. He watches as Keith seasons and stirs the spicy seafood sauce and notes how the inkiness of his locks makes a sharp contrast to his ivory skin.

Goodness, what a sight. Lance really won the boyfriend lottery, didn’t he?

“I thought I told you to leave,” Keith says when Lance coils his arms around his middle. There’s no heat in the statement judging by the affection and amusement dripping from his voice.

Lance hooks his chin over Keith’s shoulder to peer at him through his lashes. Keith doesn’t even falter in what he was doing, already used to the Lance normal. He lets himself indulge in the touch, though.

“Can’t have you poisoning me.”

“I will dunk a whole bowl of raisins in here.”

Lance feigns a gasp. “You wouldn’t dare.”

With a roll of his eyes, Keith twists his head to kiss Lance on the temple. “Wouldn’t I?”

\---

“Your hair’s getting really long.”

Keith consciously tugs at the ends curling past his shoulders. “Should I get it cut?”

“No.”

Brown fingers brush his bangs behind his ear. Keith shifts his gaze to greet familiar ocean eyes but he could only glimpse a blur of blue as warm lips are already pressing on his forehead. Keith smiles, poising to flutter his eyes open but—

“Lance!” Hands cup his flushed cheeks and soon Lance is peppering kisses all over Keith’s face—his cheeks, his temples, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, his jaw, the corner of his mouth—not a spot to be missed.

Keith is laughing and hits his boyfriend once on the chest. Lance chuckles and leans away to smirk at the cherry in his palms. “What—” Lance doesn’t finish when Keith fists his shirt and pulls him back in, molding their lips together in a sweet chaste kiss.

“I love you,” Keith whispers.

“I love you too,” Lance murmurs, smirk forming. “Bad hair and all.”

***


End file.
